


my uniform has been decreed

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Darcy Lewis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short WinterShieldShock prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [blue_magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_magpie/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts), [Still_Aliveand_Kicking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/gifts), [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [bloomingsoftly (bloomsoftly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts).



> Title comes from "Prize Fighter" by The Killers.

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Pirates AU' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051217)

3\.  '[Worship' for tara-the-terrible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051259)

4\.  '[State Fair Food' for blue-beasts-girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051286)

5\.  '[Grandpa sweaters' for phoenix-173](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051328)

6\.  '[Werewolf AU' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051346)

7\.  '[Pirates AU (ii)' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051367)

8\.  '[Planning a holiday party' for widow-made-me-do-it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051382)

9\.  '[Mutual pining' for hkthauer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051415)

10\.   ***** '[First time together' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051454)

11\.  '[Love declarations' for blooming-softly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051484)

12\.  '[Soulmates AU' for blooming-softly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/23051499)

13\.   ***** '[A/B/O' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/24294507)

14\.   ***** '[Mirror Sex; Orgasm Delay' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/24313509)

15\.   ***** '[A/B/O (ii)' for hkthauer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/24315324)

16\.   ***** '[A/B/O; Sex Pollen; Voyeurism' for aspiring-trashfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/24338634)

17\.   ***** '[Voyeurism' for itsjanetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/24338967)

18\.   ***** '[A/B/O; Biting; Texture Play' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/24339459)

19\.   ***** '[A/B/O; Restraints; Sex Pollen' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/24339489)

20\.  '[Good Day Sunshine' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/25409355)

21\.  '[Stowaway' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/26746194)

22\.  '[Over the Moon' for tipitipim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/26856807)

23\.  '[Touch Football' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/27389091)

24\.  '[Sweaters' for queenspuppet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/27389115)

25\.  '[Knitting' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/27554112)

26\.  '[Blankets' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/27554223)

27\.  '[Whiskey' for unsociableandtaciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/27554238)

28\.  '[Farmer's Market' for ficsandteamakeahappyme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/27691398)

29\.  '[Stargazing' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/27691407)

30.  '[Whiskey' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/28270254)

31.  '[Stargazing ii' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/28270299)

32.  '[Pregnancy fic' for sarastark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/31258020)

33.  '[Leggings' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/34068459)

34.  '[Kitten therapy' for pegasusdragontiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/34178094)

35.  '[Strawberries' for lady-cheeky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440168/chapters/34323144)


	2. 'Pirates AU' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147550061749/six-sentences-prompt-with-wintershieldshock-in-a).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rampant with historical inaccuracies. Just...suspend disbelief.

“Look…I promise…I’m very important!  My father is the Duke of Worchestershireton…”  Darcy insisted with as much dignity that one could be afforded, when your hands were tied behind your back and you were about to walk the plank.  

Dread Captain Rogers squinted at the girl.  “Worchestershireton?  I’ve never heard of it.”  He looked torn, however.  He hadn’t wanted to throw the girl overboard, but they really couldn’t afford the dead weight right now.  Not with a skeleton crew manning the ship as it was.

First Mate Barnes spoke up, “We could always use someone in the galley…perhaps she knows how to cook?”  

Her brow furrowed, “What? Just because I’m a woman, I know how to cook?”  

“Do you?”  

She sighed, “Yes.”  

The Captain nodded.  “Untie her.  To the galley.”  

Darcy breathed a little easier, knowing she wasn’t going overboard. Except now, she had to figure out what she could cook with hard tack and salted meat.  


	3. 'Worship' for tara-the-terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148305672499/could-you-do-15-worship-with-darcystevebucky).

Steve and Bucky had worshipped Darcy from afar for so damn long, suffering in silence because neither of them wanted to admit that they’d fallen for the same girl.  

It had been a magical combination of a childish game of truth or dare and Darcy sipping at an electric blue concoction she called an Aqua Velva at one of Tony’s after parties that opened their eyes to the idea of it not being a problem. 

And it had been an embarrassingly short time later that they’d attempted to bring it up again. Sans electric blue cocktails, of course.

They were elated to find out that said cocktail hadn’t been the origin of Darcy’s feelings on the subject of a polyamorous relationship.  

And as it turned out, worshipping her up close was SO much more fun than worshipping her from afar. Mostly because she worshipped them back.  Often.  At the same time.  


	4. 'State Fair Food' for blue-beasts-girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150278343880/buckydarcysteve-state-fair-food).

“Okay, I want Stromboli now…” Darcy said, pointing at the sign.  “I have a mighty need.”  

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look, debating on which one was going to get to pay for it.  It had been a bit of a competition for the entire day, staring when Bucky won Darcy a huge stuffed elephant from one of the games.  

She was now the proud owner of said elephant, a teddy bear as big as she was, and a goldfish she’d dutifully named James Grant (after her two favorite boys, of course).  

Stromboli though.  This was the next frontier.  Fair food was no joking matter.  And with James Grant the goldfish, Bucky was now in the lead.  

“Okay…I guess y’all are gonna stare each other to death…”  She dumped the stuffed animals and the goldfish into their arms.  “So it’s my treat.”  


	5. 'Grandpa sweaters' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150221738044/buckydarcysteve-grandpa-sweaters).

“Ten bucks says he’s gonna be wearing one…” Darcy whispered.  “No…TWENTY.”  

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Temperature could be classified as chilly, he’s wearing one.  I’m not stupid. Not taking that bet, Darce.”

“I will give you REALLY good odds!”  

Bucky shook his head with a smirk.  “Nuh-uh.”

They both turned as the bedroom door opened and Steve strolled out into the living room carrying a book in one hand and wearing a gray cable-knit cardigan.  Big buttons.  Of the Grandpa variety.  

Darcy and Bucky erupted into laughter.  

“What?” Steve asked, bewildered.


	6. 'Werewolf AU' for probably unnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148862432324/buckydarcysteve-werewolf-au).

“Which direction did it go?”  Bucky asked, looking around the snow covered wood.  

“Towards that clearing!” Steve yelled, taking off towards the brightest patch of the woods, where the orange light of first morning took over for the bright white of the full moon. 

The leaves crackled underfoot as they ran full on towards the clearing, expecting to find the snarling wolf that they’d already wounded.  

Instead, what they found…was a nude woman, with a bleeding leg, scrambling to cover herself.  

They both stopped dead in their tracks, staring before averting their eyes.  Bucky propped his gun against the tree and wrestled with his overcoat, crossing over to cover the shaking woman on the ground.  “Which way did it go, Ma’am?” he asked softly, not wanting to scare her any more than she’d already been scared.  

She looked up at him with big blue eyes, a smile slowly spreading on her face.  “Which way did WHAT go?”  

“The wolf…”  

“There’s no wolf here.”

“Then what did this to you?” asked Steve.  

Her eyes captured Bucky’s. “You did.”


	7. 'Pirates AU (ii)' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152477560319/buckydarcysteve-pirates-au).

“I can’t believe you did that, Buck…” Steve gazed down at the woman in his bed.  Still asleep.  “What’re we supposed to do with her now?  What’s the crew going to think?”  

“Look…I dunno what she was doing on that ship…I found her floating in the water after we sank it. I couldn’t let her drown.  She was probably a prisoner, look at how she’s dressed!”  

Little did Captain Rogers or First Mate Barnes know…the woman they’d pulled from the water wasn’t a slave, she wasn’t asleep, and Captain Darcy Lewis of the recently sunken Shockwave was simply biding her time until she could exact her revenge.  

Both for Captain Rogers sinking her ship…and for Barnes’ insult to her wardrobe.  It was her _nightgown_ for Poseidon’s sake.  


	8. 'Planning a holiday party' for widow-made-me-do-it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155049407504/buckydarcysteve-planning-a-holiday-party).

“Are you absolutely certain we have to do this?” Darcy asked, flopping back on the couch.  “I’m perfectly fine with it just being the three of us for our first holiday season in our new home…”  

“C’mon, Darce.  We have the perfect apartment for entertaining…” Steve gestured around the room.  

“Yeah.  And Steve wants to show off,” Bucky muttered under his breath.  

“I’m sorry, what was that, Buck?”  

“You heard me, punk.”


	9. 'Mutual pining' for hkthauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156854628249/wintershieldshock-mutual-pining).

Darcy knew how much Bucky and Steve loved each other.  And she didn’t really want to come between them in that way.  Even if they were gorgeous, dreamy…handsome.  All those adjectives.  So many adjectives. 

So it came as a complete and total surprise when the men of her literal dreams showed up outside her door on Valentine’s Day, arms laden with roses and takeout and an absolutely enormous box of chocolates.

“I know it’s probably terrible of us to even ask this…” Steve began, shifting on his feet.  “But we’ve…we’re…”  

“We’re sweet on you,” Bucky interrupted.  

“Sweet on me?’ she repeated, unable to really comprehend what was happening. “Both of you are–”  

“Over the moon,” Steve supplied.  “I know it’s strange, but I thought we should at least ask you, at least find out if you would want…to be with us both?”

She looked down at her feet.  In mismatched socks.  She was wearing some sweat pants and a large pullover.  “Are you sure you have the right apartment?”  she asked with a laugh.


	10. *'First time together' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157035908999/wintershieldshock-first-time-together).

Darcy gasped when she felt Bucky behind her, prodding right where Steve already was.  Where Steve had already pushed into her. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck.  “You’re so wet, doll…wanna be inside you…” 

“Want you there too…” she whispered.  

“Go slow, Buck…” Steve warned.  “We got her plenty ready, but go slow.”  

Bucky rubbed the head of his cock in the slickness he found there before pressing up and in as well.  

She was shaking by the time they were both seated deeply inside.  They all were.  

She felt so full she could barely think.  Her hands immediately went up to her breasts, teasing her nipples as she moaned.  Wantonly.  Because fuck, she still needed.  Needed more.  

Steve held onto her waist, pressing his lips to her throat before they started to move.  Alternating.  Pistoning in and out.  

“Fuck…” she whimpered, abandoning her breasts and holding on for dear life.  “Holy fuck…”  


	11. 'Love declarations' for blooming-softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157040098112/buckydarcysteve-love-declarations).

“Did you hear us?” Steve asked, reaching over to poke Darcy in the shoulder.  

Bucky slid his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his side.  “Just told you we love you, doll…”

“I heard you…” she answered, grinning widely.  “I’m digesting it, be right with you.”  

Steve chuckled, “Digest faster…don’t leave us hanging…”  

“OH, right.  Sorry.  Love you too…” She glanced back and forth at both of her boys.  “Both of you.”  


	12. 'Soulmates AU' for blooming-softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158093593539/buckydarcysteve-soulmates-au).

Bucky and Steve had kind of figured they’d meet their soulmates at the same time.  When they’d gotten their timers installed a few days after Bucky woke up from Cryo, they had the same exact countdown and that cinched it.  They were bound to do everything together.  

Of course, when both timers went off at the exact same time as Stark’s lab assistant’s…they realized just how together they’d be.  

Steve had to laugh.  She was absolute perfection.  With her curves and her salt and the snarky way she put Tony in his place.  She was exactly what they needed.  

Darcy’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  “Are you kidding me?  I get a twofer?”  

Bucky grinned.  “Looks like it…you okay with that, doll?”  

“Definitely!” she answered, two shakes shy of immediately.  


	13. *'A/B/O' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160386362394/buckydarcysteve-1).

Bucky growled, low in his throat and Darcy swore she could feel it _there_.  She fanned her face like one of those fainting women in old-timey movies.  Both because it was hot as hell when Bucky growled AND because it was hot as hell in this room.  

Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, which made her feel even warmer.  Like, seriously, it was baking in this room.  This couldn’t be just her heat, right?  That g.d thermostat HAD to be up in the 80s. 90s.  

100s even.  It was boiling.  

She reached for her shirt, ripping it open and popping the buttons everywhere.  Steve quickly wrapped it back around her, which was annoying.  Because she wanted it _off_.  She wanted to feel their skin against hers.  

Her alphas.  Hers.

Bucky growled again and picked her up, practically slung her over his shoulder as he stalked down the hallway.  He seemed agitated, which was really harshing her warm happies, okay?  

“Bucky…”  she started, but that’s all the more intelligible words she could get out because the first wave of her heat-heat washed over her and she was pretty much useless.  

She ached.  ACHED.  She’d been horny before, but this was so much MORE than horny.  It was a fucking onslaught of pure, raw…NEED and she was writhing against Bucky’s shoulder as Steve barrelled ahead of them to unlock the apartment door.  

They’d known her heat was coming for a few days now, but she hadn’t really expected it to start without so much as a warning twinge.  What if they’d been out in public?  

Whimpering, she clawed at Bucky’s back, moaning at the loss of contact when he placed her on the couch.  

He glanced over at Steve, who plopped down beside her, hoisting her into his lap.  

Her pants were history, a blip in her memory as Bucky ripped them off her legs, her panties decimated in the wake of his desire to get her naked.  

She sat up, turning to straddle Steve as she bent forward, moaning out sounds that almost didn’t sound like her at all.  Begging, pleading.

She’d thought this was going to be scary, it was her first real heat without suppressants.  She’d heard the horror stories.  

But she wasn’t scared at all.  She just…

Craved it.  

She leaned forward, sniffing Steve’s throat and nipping at his skin even as his hands gripped her waist to steady her. She could feel him growling, feel the vibrations against her lips.  

She could feel Bucky’s too, just…in a different spot.      

Her legs shook as Bucky’s fingers sank into her hips, hauling her closer and pressing the head of his cock against her slick entrance.  

Steve brushed his thumb against one of her nipples, stiff and tight inside the bra she was still wearing.  Darcy yelped and gripped his shoulders more tightly so Bucky could press fully inside her.  

She let out a long sigh as his body met hers, a small amount of her need met.  She had a feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg, though.  

A feeling that was confirmed with the very first thrust.  

“Oh fuck…” she gasped, arching her back to press against him more firmly.  It was a good thing she had two alphas.  Because she was going to need them.


	14. *'Mirror Sex; Orgasm Delay' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160429996209/buckydarcysteve-30-35).

Steve ran his fingers over Darcy’s clit, feeling her quiver and shake with the sensations.  Bucky grunted beneath her as she squeezed around his cock.  

Catching his gaze for a moment, Steve followed his eyeline towards the mirror across the room.  “Look, Darce…”  He nodded towards their reflection.  She groaned at the sight.

“Oh holy fuck, Steve…I’m so close…what are you doing…”  

Bucky on her vanity bench, with her in his lap, facing away from him, legs spread wide with him deep inside her.  They looked gorgeous.  

Steve reached over to rub her clit again.  “How are you doing, sweetheart?”  

“Which one of us you talkin’ to, punk?” Bucky asked with a smirk.  

“Whichever one of you wants to come more…”


	15. *'A/B/O (ii)' for hkthauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160442571869/wintershieldshock-1).

Darcy moaned aloud,  her gaze catching Steve’s and holding it.  

He had amazing control for an alpha,  but even Bucky knew he had a limit.  

And their girl in a heat,  her head lolling invitingly to the side,  practically begging for a bite was close to it.  

Bucky’s fingers teased her nipples as he nuzzled her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin.  If her scent was this enticing to him, he couldn’t imagine how it was for Steve.  

Darcy shuddered against him,  whimpering as Bucky pulled her legs apart.  Showing Steve how wet she was for him. He slid his fingers down to circle her clit.

As a beta, Bucky couldn’t give her what she needed _today_ ,  that honor was all Steve’s.  But he could definitely have some fun in the meantime.


	16. *'A/B/O; Sex Pollen; Voyeurism' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160584878314/buckydarcysteve-1-17-29).

Steve wasn’t sure if it counted as voyeurism when he was listening through a wall.  

Listening to Bucky as he pounded Darcy into the mattress.  Smelling their scents combined as his hand went down to stroke his cock.  It was completely intoxicating.  The musky scent of Bucky’s alpha glands and the sweeter, milder scent of Darcy as it melded together and drove him fucking crazy.  

He stroked madly at himself, almost not hearing when Bucky banged on the wall.  “Get over here, punk.  Do that in here.”  


	17. *'Voyeurism' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160641922484/wintershieldshock-29).

Did it count as voyeurism if they were only listening?  If there was no…visual, were they really being voyeurs?  

That was the question Bucky asked him as they sat with their ears pressed to the hot tile of their shower, which just so happened to share a wall and pipes with the shower of one beautiful dame, Darcy Lewis.  

One beautiful dame who was steadily pleasuring herself with the massaging shower head, if her cries of ecstasy were any indication.  

“I don’t know the technical term for it…but it ain’t good…” Steve said with a grimace.  

“That’s what I was afraid of…” Bucky replied.  

But neither of them moved from the wall.  

There was a thump on the other side of it.  “Hey super studs.  Ever stop to think that if you can hear me, I can hear you?” Darcy asked.  “I’m super flattered you liked my little show earlier, but if you want to catch the actual live performance, you’d better head on over right now before I give your seats to two other fellas.”  

This was, of course, the story of how Bucky and Steve started sharing showers with the gorgeous dame next door.  To save water.  Of course.  

No other reason at all…


	18. *'A/B/O; Biting; Texture Play' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160681532084/wintershieldshock-1-2-3).

Bucky let his thumb swirl over her nipple, still covered by the lacy negligee.  She liked lace normally, but during her heat it was almost an obsession.  One he and Steve were only too happy to encourage.  

Steve was inside her right now, letting her grind on his cock while he nibbled on her throat.  

Bucky had to fight back the urge to bite her too, her scent was intoxicating.  So he simply rutted against her back, letting his fingers tease her nipples while he waited.  


	19. *'A/B/O; Restraints; Sex Pollen' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160718381069/wintershieldshock-1-16-17).

Darcy was shaking with arousal as she approached the bed where her Alpha lay.  They had him restrained, but she knew those wouldn’t hold for long if she didn’t work fast.  

Steve was panting, growling, doing all kinds of things that did nothing to help her impending heat.  

Bucky was there too, rubbing his hand over his erection and trying to keep Steve calm until Darcy could mount him.  

“It was some kind of hormone amplifier…” he started to explain.  “I was already out of the room when it hit him…”  

Darcy nodded absently, her eyes only on Steve and his straining erection.  She shrugged off her robe and crawled over his body, slowly lowering herself down onto him.  

Steve cried out, the restraints were just shredded bits of leather as he pulled her close, fucking up into her in just the way she liked.


	20. 'Good Day Sunshine' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138260637379/good-day-sunshine-darcystevebucky).

Darcy bit down on a piece of bacon.  It crumbled perfectly in her mouth.  “Mmm…” she hummed in appreciation. 

The newspaper across from her dipped down, “That sounds positively sinful…” Steve’s eyebrow arched. 

“That’s because it is…your boy’s a good cook, Rogers. And he doesn’t burn the bacon.”

“That was one time…” Steve grumbled. 

She kind of lived for Tuesdays and Fridays.  Bucky was off on those days.  And therefore cooked enough food to feed an army and a half.  Usually bacon and eggs, that whole spiel.  But today was special.  If for no other reason than there were pancakes being flipped onto plates.    

“Hey…I’m YOUR boy too…” Bucky placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and an identical one in front of Steve before sliding onto the bench beside Darcy, his thigh flush against hers.

“That you are…”  She poured a liberal amount of syrup over her short stack and dug right in, stuffing a mouthful before even beginning to chew.  “Mgdddd…” she mumbled.  That was ‘My god…’ something she tended to utter a lot in the presence of these two, if she was being completely honest. 

“Good?”

“Very…” she turned to kiss Bucky’s puckered lips.  It was kind of cute.  How he expected a kiss for cooking.  Reverse Pavlov or something, probably. 

“Mmm…” he hummed against her lips.  “You’re so sweet, Darcy.” 

“It’s the syrup.” 

He shook his head.  “Nope, it’s you. Sweeter than syrup, Doll.” 

“Gag me…” Steve speared a forkful of scrambled eggs, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. 

“That a request?” Bucky asked.  “Can be arranged, punk.”

Darcy stood and leaned over the table, pressing a quick kiss on Steve’s lips to shut him up.  “There.” 

“Mmm…” he licked his lips, nodding.  “Darcy’s right, it’s the syrup…”  A smirk.  Captain Sassypants. 

She yanked the syrup away from him when he reached for it.  “That’s all you’re getting, Goober.”

“That so?” he made a grab for the bottle again.  She passed it to Bucky, who held it up just out of Steve’s reach.  “Oh.  Is that how it’s gonna be?  You’re gonna play keep away with Captain America?”  He made another grab and Darcy had the bottle again.    “Don’t really think this is going to end well for you…” 

Not true. 

It ended very well for her.  Multiple times. 


	21. 'Stowaway' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164264277265/stowaway).

Bucky and Steve had just sat down to dinner when there was a knock on the cabin door.  

Bucky sighed and arose from the table, knowing that a quiet dinner was more than could be hoped for on a shipful of pirates.  He wasn’t expecting what was on the other side of that door, though.  

“A STOWAWAY, SIR!”  One of the pirates chuckled in glee.  "And a  _woman_  too!“  

"We brought her to the captain, Barnes.  Ask him what he wants done with her.”  

She looked innocuous enough.  Upon closer inspection, she looked less than innocuous.  She looked malnourished, dirty, and tired.  She had dark hair and wide blue eyes.  

“Please…sir…have mercy?” she pled, to the cheers and guffaws of the rest of the crew.  Bucky raised his hand in the air to silence them before turning to call for Steve.  If he knew Steve (and he did know Steve), he knew that the captain was a merciful one.  There was no way he’d toss this waif overboard.  Or toss her to the crew.  But honestly, he didn’t know what could be done with her.  They were short on rations as it was.  

Steve’s heavy gait resonated on the creaking deck and a deeper hush fell over the crew as he appeared in the doorway.  

“The crew found a stowaway, Captain…” Bucky informed him, but his gaze was already locked on hers.  Steve’s eyes widened in recognition and he dropped to a kneel, holding out his hand towards the woman.

“Darcy?” Steve murmured.  

The name rung a bell in Bucky’s memory, but he had been having a hard time accessing his memories lately.

She squinted at him, putting her hand over her brow to shield it from the spray of ocean water.  "Steve?  _You’re_  Captain Rogers?“  

His smile was surprising.  Genuine.  Something Bucky usually only saw when they were alone.  "In the flesh.”  

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.  Her gait was wobbly and Bucky dismissed the disappointed crew as Steve helped her into his cabin.  Bucky followed close behind, hoping an explanation was to be forthcoming.  Because if he was going to welcome this woman into their lives, he was going to need something to hold onto.  

“Who is she?” Bucky asked immediately once the door was shut.  

“Darcy Lewis,” Steve replied.  "I met her in New York.“  And at once, Bucky understood. He remembered.  

Darcy Lewis.  Steve’s girl in New York. Unfortunately, that just gave him more questions than answers.  But what was she doing all the way down here?  In the middle of the ocean?  Stowing away on Steve’s ship, no less?

Questions he had a feeling would be answered in due time.  But for now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.  

Bucky pulled out a chair for her.  "You should sit down, Darcy.  Eat something.”  

They were out on the open sea.  There would be plenty of time for answers.


	22. 'Over the moon' for tipitipim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164470598719/over-the-moon).

Bucky and Steve had each kind of thought they missed their soulmates.  They’d been alive for a hundred years, after all.  Asleep for most of it.  They’d probably come and gone.  

So when they met Darcy Lewis, the new P.R manager Tony had hired, and their worlds both burst into color, they were dazzled.  Amazed.  Starstruck.  

And then looking at one another, they realized something else.  

They’d both been fated for the same dame.  And that was the least surprising thing that happened that day.  


	23. 'Touch Football' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165203557209/touch-or-tackle).

“You can’t make me do this,” Darcy whined.  "I want to play.“  

"The teams would be uneven,” Steve countered.  

“The  _teams_ …”  she groaned.  "It’s literally you two.“  

"It’s either ref or be a cheerleader,” Bucky teased.  "Shake your pom-poms for us?“ He winked and she rolled her eyes.  

"Just for that?  Steve gets the ball first.”  

Steve cheered, holding his hands out for the football amid Bucky’s protestations.

“I only shake my pom poms in the privacy of our bedroom,” she chided.  "Now go.  Tackle each other while I watch and determine if it’s fair or not.“

"Not sure if you understand the meaning of ‘touch football’, Darce…” Steve said.  

“Fine.   _Touch_  each other and I’ll watch and determine if it’s fair or not.”  


	24. 'Sweaters' for queenspuppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165230317787/chilly).

Darcy was well on her way to the elevator when something made her stop dead in her tracks.  

Well, two somethings.  

Two somethings that just so happened to be two super soldiers in the chunkiest sweaters ever.  

“Oh my gosh, you’re wearing them!”  she squealed, clapping in pure, unadulterated glee.  "You’re wearing a thing I made you!“  

Bucky smirked and took a sip of his coffee.  ”‘Course we are, doll.  Can’t speak for Steve, but mine’s really soft and warm.  And it’s cold as hell outside, dunno if you noticed.“  He tried and failed to hold back a grin.

"Yeah…uh…”  Steve coughed once. “If you find yourself…  _chilled_  later on… you’re welcome to come by and…  _warm_  up.”  

“Is that a fact?” she asked, smiling in what she hoped was a coy and coquettish manner.  

“That’s a fact,” Steve replied.  

And then Bucky straight up winked. “'Warm up’ means sex.  In case you didn’t know.”

She had known.  But the look on Steve’s face was priceless, so she’d forgive Bucky his little indiscretion.  

“Yeah, I know,” she said, turning to walk towards the elevator. “Feeling colder already.  Might need to take a half day.”     


	25. 'Knitting' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165353857684/hold-my-yarn).

“You two are hopeless,” Darcy said, gingerly setting her knitting down on the table in front of her.  "Worse than a pair of cats.“  

Bucky nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "It worked though… you stopped.”

“Sorry, sweetheart…”  Steve said, doing his best to look contrite, but looking too pleased with himself at the same time to be very convincing.  "We just missed you.“  

"Missed me, huh?  That’s weird.  Because I thought I’ve been here for the entire day…”

“Yeah, but you’re knitting… ” Bucky pressed his lips to her jaw.    

“You could hold the yarn,” she countered.  

“Aw, that’s no fun.  I’d have to fight Steve for it.”  

“You’re right.  That  _is_  unfair.  I’ll use two colors in my next project.”   


	26. 'Blankets' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165355561619/falling-into-bed).

Darcy sighed heavily as her head hit the pillow.  She tugged the soft blanket up over her body and allowed her eyes to close.  

“Finally…” Steve murmured in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist.  "Didn’t think you were ever coming to bed.“  

"M’ so cold.  It’s not supposed to be this cold until December. S'only Fall.”  

“Aren’t you used to NYC weather yet, doll?”  Bucky’s breath was warm on her face.  And his kisses helped the temperature issue considerably.  

“No.  I’m not,” she whined.  "I’m in terrible distress.  Save me.“  

"I mean, we’re both snuggling you under all the blankets, not sure what else we can do…” Steve trailed off.

“How tired  _are_  you, Darce?” Bucky asked, the grin almost audible in his voice. 


	27. 'Whiskey' for unsociableandtaciturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165480760954/whiskey-it).

Darcy nudged Bucky’s arm, handing him a mug of the hot cider that was warming in the kitchen.  "I added a secret ingredient…"  she whispered, bringing her finger up to her lips.  

He couldn’t help the twitch at the corner of his mouth.  The smile twitch that gave them away to Steve.  

“You can’t whiskey  _everything_ , Darcy…”  Steve said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip out of his own mug. Whiskey had become a verb sometime in the past few weeks, ever since Darcy got a large bottle for a birthday gift and had taken to adding it to everything they drank.  "Bucky metabolizes alcohol the same way I do, I don’t even know why he plays along with you.“  

"Because it’s fun…” Darcy replied, winking.  

“Yeah, you outta try it sometime,” Bucky teased.  

“Why do that, when I can live vicariously through you two?”


	28. 'Farmer's Market' for ficsandteamakeahappyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165572117219/none-for-me-please).

“I’m sorry, doll… It’s nothin’ against your cooking skills or anything…” Bucky said, very apologetically.  "I just don’t like squash.  Of any kind.  I don’t even like pumpkin!“  

Steve shook his head, hefting the cloth bag containing their organic, farm fresh, acorn squashes that Darcy had just picked up from one of the farmers’ stalls.  "You don’t know what you’re missin’, Buck.”  

“For real.  But I guess more for us,” she said with a shrug.  


	29. 'Stargazing' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165571992539/prankgazing).

Bucky was laying back across her bed when Darcy finished with her shower.  He was gazing up and through the skylight and stroking Steve’s bare back.

“Whatcha doin’, oh-darlings-of-mine?” she asked, un-toweling her body to dry her hair.  

“Steve’s snorin’ like a buzzsaw…” Bucky said.  "And I’m stargazin’.“  

"First off, I’m not asleep…” Steve grumbled.  "And second, you can’t see the stars in the city.“  

Darcy flopped back on the mattress beside Bucky and gazed up.  There were some clouds.  But it was mostly sky.  Blank sky.  No stars.  

"Sorry, Buck.  I'mma have to agree with Steve on this… no stars.”  

“You just gotta squint and look really hard, doll…” Bucky tapped his head and winked in her direction.  "See ‘em now?“  

She pressed her lips together to stifle the laughter that threatened to give him away.  She nodded.  "Oh yeah, I  _do_  see them now!”

Steve snorted.  "Darce.  I love you to the stars you can’t see through that skylight, but you’re a  _terrible_  actress.“  


	30. 'Whiskey' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165956141604/with-marshmallows-on-top).

The last thing Bucky and Steve were expecting to see upon sneaking into the common area kitchen was Darcy Lewis adding a shot of whiskey to her hot chocolate.

She added it right after a stir with a peppermint stick and before she tossed a handful of marshmallows on top.

“Long day, Darce?” Bucky asked.  

“You have no fucking idea, super studs,” was her quippy response.

“Why dontcha come by our place later? Tell us all about it,” Steve offered.  And then he smiled a smile that took Bucky way further back than that punk probably realized. 

Darcy blushed a little,  nodding her head as she took a tentative sip of her hot beverage. “I’ll be there.”

 


	31. 'Stargazing ii' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166126236279/not-even-close).

“Okay,  doll… I know it’s cold as hell out here,  but you really can’t beat that view,  can you?” Bucky slipped his arm around Darcy’s shoulder.

Steve’s was wound around her waist,  so she wasn’t really complaining about the temperature anymore.  

Sighing,  she agreed.  “Nothing like it… I really miss the stars now that I’m in the city…”

“So camping with your fellas wasn’t a complete bust, now was it?” Steve teased.

“Not even close,” she replied.

 


	32. 'Pregnancy fic' for sarastark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168583053284/were-finally-pregnant-i-cant-believe-it-after).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally pregnant, I can’t believe it, after all this time!

Darcy held the pregnancy test in her shaking hand, happy tears springing from her eyes as she held it out in front of her.  

Bucky whooped loudly, wrapping his arms around her and spinning around.  

Steve was more subdued, sitting down heavily on the couch with a huge grin plastered to his face.  

“Finally!  Doll, I  _knew_  something would stick!  Didn’t I tell you?”

“Stick might not be the best word for that, but yes.  You DID tell me and you were right!”  She kissed him full on the mouth before turning towards Steve.  "You okay over there, slugger?“  

"I’m fine, sweetheart.  I’m just… processing.”  He beamed over at them.  "We’re gonna be parents, right?  That’s what you said?“

She and Bucky went to him, collapsing in a happy pile of limbs on the couch. 

 


	33. 'Leggings' for georgiagirlagain

“NOT FAIR!” Bucky protested, letting his feet flop off the coffee table and onto the floor.  "Steve. Tell her that’s not fair.“  

Darcy shrugged and flounced over to the chair opposite him.  "Nothing in the rules that says I can’t wear leggings.”

Bucky was clearly regretting making this little wager with her, and she couldn’t be more smug if she tried. There was no way he’d hold out longer than her. Leggings were his kryptonite. If she played her card right, she’d be getting laid six ways to Tuesday by dinnertime.

Steve chuckled from the kitchen, where he was currently leaning on the countertop. “She’s right, Buck. Nothing says she can’t wear leggings.”  

She stuck out her tongue at Bucky. “Eat it, Barnes. I’m winning this.”  

He rolled his eyes and stood up, reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging it up and over his head. He tossed it in her lap. “If you can wear leggings, I can do push-ups.”  

Darcy turned towards Steve, silently asking him to weigh in.  

“Pushups are fine,” Steve said. “If you two want to torture each other with tight pants and muscles, who am I to say no?”  

“Dude,  _come on_. You win when one of us loses,” she whined. “While we’re not having sex,  you aren’t either.”  

Steve shrugged. “Guess that means that I’m technically the real winner of your no-sex-off contest.”  

Bucky dropped down to the floor, folding his cybernetic arm behind his back as he began to do actual facts one-handed pushups.  

Darcy was starting to think the guys were in this together. And if they were? She definitely wasn’t going to be able to hold out. Not unless she pulled out the big guns.

She stood up, pushing her leggings down her legs and whipping off her tank top.  She pulled Bucky’s on over her head and perched herself on the arm of the chair, legs bent and on full, bare display.  

She was pretty sure she saw Steve visibly gulp.

Good. She was back on top.

 


	34. 'Kitten therapy' for pegasusdragontiger

Darcy opened the door to her apartment, letting her suitcase drop to the floor as she looked around for Millie.

“Mills!” She called, clucking her tongue twice in hopes of alerting her cat to her arrival.

No dice.

She huffed indignantly. Where was that cat?  Sure it was late, but she always met Darcy when she got home from cross-country/world sciencing expeditions.

Darcy only had to take two steps into her living room to discover what had happened.

Millie had apparently found two new humans to love her when Darcy was away.

Bucky and Steve were both laying on the couch, snoring softly.  And smack inbetween them, laying across both laps was Millie, looking expecially smug, now that Darcy thought about it.

 


	35. 'Strawberries' for lady-cheeky

Darcy reached for the utensil drawer, fishing around inside until she found something that looked like a tiny red melon baller.  

“ _Well, well, well_ ,” Bucky intoned from his perch on the kitchen stool.  

“Shut it,” Darcy muttered.  

“You said you’d never use a strawberry huller.  You kept preaching the good word of Alton Brown and you called it a waste of space.  Now lookie here, how the tables have turned,” Bucky continued, a self-satisfied smirk gracing that stupidly handsome face of his.

“Yeah, well. I wanted to make red, white, and blue pies for Steve’s birthday, and the red one is strawberry because he hates cherries, and hulling that many strawberries by hand is a drag so… I mean…”  

Bucky didn’t say another word, he just sat smugly on the stool and watched her quickly hull the strawberries.  He leaned over on his elbows.  “Did it work well?  Did it make your life easier?  Did it do what it was intended to do?”

“Oh my god, you are the actual worst.”  

“Who’s the worst?  Bucky?”  Steve asked as he sailed into the room, all sweaty from working out and looking way more hot than he had any right to look. He kissed Bucky on the neck before moving around the counter towards Darcy.  He leaned down to peck her on the lips before he took a sip from the bottle of water in his hand. “Oo, I love strawberries, are you making a pie?”  

“Yes, Bucky’s the worst.  And GET OUT.”  

“If he’s the worst, why do I have to go?”

 


End file.
